Quidam
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Persona despreciable de quien se omite o ignora su nombre. Eso era la chica que se había robado la atención de Toshiro de un día para otro. Fic totalmente dedicado a Nohelia Ruki por ganar en la semana HK del grupo de FB Universo Hitsukarin


**Quidam**

Persona despreciable de quien se omite o ignora su nombre. Eso era la chica que se había robado la atención de Toshiro de un día para otro.

Hinamori miró por última vez el lugar por el que se había perdido el peliblanco, su ceño se frunció, ¿como rayos había llegado a eso solo por… solo por esa quidam? Debió haber previsto que esto ocurriría desde la misma tarde en que lo vio llegar con esa estúpida sonrisa a casa, esa en la que ella y Yukio le arreglaron una cita a ciegas con una compañera suya, esa en la que él no los corrió de la habitación diciéndoles que no necesitaba eso, aún recordaba la minúscula sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios esa tarde.

– _Y ¿Cómo es ella? –preguntó el rubio poniendo teniendo toda su atención en el juego en sus manos._

– _¿Eh? –exclamaron al unísono la castaña y el peliblanco._

– _¿D-De qué hablas? –el de mirada extravagante se incorporó de la cama._

– _No soy estúpido, te fuiste de aquí con una cara de fastidio y ahora regresas como si nada, así que dinos, ¿Cómo es ella? –al fin puso pausa al juego y centrando su atención al fin en su "amigo"._

– _No sé a qué te refieres –nuevamente se recostó en la mullida cama._

 _Ella hubiera dejado todo en una simple tontería producto de los comentarios raros del rubio, realmente lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque una leve, casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en los labios del peliblanco._

 _Cinco días pasaron después de aquello, el tema había quedado en el total olvido. Como todas las tardes miraba a ambos chicos jugar con aquella consola, tirándose insultos mientras le disparaban al avatar del contrario, infantiles a pesar de tener ya dieciséis años y ser los chicos más cotizados de toda la escuela, pero así eran ellos, y desde el punto de vista de la castaña no cambiaría nada de ellos._

– _Tercera derrota en dos horas, nuevo récord –se jactó el rubio recibiendo un bufido del otro chico. –Son las… –miro el costoso reloj de su muñeca –2:47 y no has ganado ninguna sola vez_

 _El Hitsugaya abrió los ojos sorprendido, revisó su propio reloj –Mierda –musitó poniéndose de pie para bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo evitando caerse._

– _¿A dónde vas? –preguntó la chica saliendo de la habitación._

– _Tengo algo que hacer –fue su única contestación, término de ponerse su deportivas y salió sin decir más._

 _Ellos lo habían esperado muertos de aburrimiento, o al menos ella, pues al parecer el rubio se entretenía con aquella consola. Una hora después él pareció, el cabello revuelto y la ropa llena de tierra hizo que ellos alzarán una ceja en busca de respuestas._

– _Un juego de soccer –fue todo lo que dijo antes de perderse en la puerta que daba a su baño._

– _En definitiva se trata de una chica –murmuró el rubio._

 _Las siguientes semanas ella se dedicó a pensar en cómo sería esa chica, de qué color sería su cabello, la tonalidad de su ojos, lo escultural de su cuerpo, la belleza de la que era poseedora o la melodiosa voz que debería tener para cautivar a alguien como Toshiro, aunque por más que le dió mil y un vueltas al asunto no logró crearse una imagen clara de cómo era._

 _Una tarde como cualquier otra chocó con una pequeña, cabello azabache por encima de los hombros, ojos ónix, mejillas sonrojadas producto del cansancio, ropa llena de tierra y una venda rodeando su rodilla, a lo mucho tendría once años, pensó._

– _Lo siento –se disculpó la pequeña, una voz aún propia de su edad, aunque no por ello menos melodiosa._

– _También fue mi culpa –de inmediato se agachó a recoger su maleta, la cual había caído por el choque, junto a esta vio un red con un balón dentro._

– _Iba tan concentrados maldiciendo a mi amigo que no me percate que venías –hablo mientras recogía el balón._

 _Ella asintió, la pelinegra hizo una leve reverencia antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la colina, una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios, esa colina en la que Toshiro solía ver el atardecer, lo pensó unos segundos antes de decidir que no estaría de más visitar aquel lugar, después de todo hacía mucho que no iba._

 _Mala decisión. Ahí estaba él, sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía, no miraba el atardecer, aunque lucía como si estuviera viendo lo más hermoso que jamás pudiera contemplar, y ahí, junto a él estaba esa pequeña de once años, sonriendo con tanta inocencia, tal vez ignorante de los posibles sentimientos del peliblanco, abrazando sus rodillas y hablando sin cesar mientras él fingir ignorarla pero de vez en vez la miraba._

 _._

 _._

– _Dijiste que vendrías –le reclamó la pequeña que dos meses antes había conocido._

– _No prometí nada –murmuro viendo el atardecer, bueno, mejor dicho fingiendo que lo veía, pues le era más entretenido ver el pequeño puchero que se formaba en sus labios, tan antojable, tan besable, agitó la cabeza levemente, ¿Que estaba pensando? Ella solo era un niña, una muy adorable y linda niña._

– _Oye, ¿Tienes novia? –la pregunta le sorprendió, más supo ocultarlo rápidamente._

– _No, eso es algo que no está entre mis prioridades –contestó con sinceridad._

– _¿En serio? Porque creí que eso era importante para los adolescentes, incluso para un enano como tú –una venita brotó en su cien._

– _¡No soy un enano! –grito antes de escuchar la risa de esa niña, algo que le robo una leve sonrisa._

– _Eres gracioso cuando te enojas –y así todo su enfado se fue al caño con esa simple y adorable expresión. –¿Sabes? Cuando yo vaya a la secundaria me encontraré un novio que sepa jugar soccer –ok, el enfado había regresado –pero solo podrá estar conmigo sí me gana en un juego_

– _Yo lo hago –las palabras habían salido sin que el planeara, simplemente las había dicho, ahora una sorprendida peligra lo miraba sin dar crédito a lo escuchado, porque obviamente eso había sido una confesión._

– _Esta bien –exclamo con una gran sonrisa –serás mi novio pero solo hasta que esté en secundaria._

 _Pudo rechazarla, pudo decirle que todo era un malentendido, pero no lo hizo, solo soltó un suspiro falsamente resignado –Aún te falta un año, además soy mayor que tú por cuatro años_

– _Pero tú me esperarás, lo sé, además son solo cuatro años, tampoco es el fin del mundo_

– _No prometo nada –aquella era su forma de aceptar las cosas, porque a quien engañaba, esa niña era muy adorable, sarcástica, con un genio de lo mil demonios, irrespetuosa, pero sobre todo adorable._

Y así fue como una hora después llegó a casa, después de irla a dejar y descubrir que era la hermana menor de Kurosaki Ichigo, el chico problema con el que compartía algunas clases, y el cual lo acusó de pervertido por hablar bien con la azabache, y aunque tal vez tenía un poco de razón no lo admitiría. Una imperceptible pero tonta sonrisa de enamorado tiro de sus labios al entrar a su habitación, aunque ésta se borró al estar dentro, lo primero que vio en fue a su amiga, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo como si fuera lo más despreciable.

–¿Hinamori? –preguntó acercándose.

–¿Por que ella? –lo había visto, eso era obvio. –¡Por Dios, es sólo una niña! –exclamó con incredulidad.

–Yo… son solo cuatro años, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo –dijo vagamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

–Al menos ella lo sabe –al fin quitó esa mueca del rostro.

–Si, bueno, ella me dijo que quería que fuéramos novios, ¡Pero no ahora! –agrego de inmediato al ver la cara de reproche de la castaña. –Cuando ella entre a la secundaria

–Solo espero sepas lo que haces. –La habitación se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

–¿Quieres conocerla? –ella alzó una ceja incrédula, era algo obvio verla así, el mismo se había sorprendido por su propia pregunta, aún más por el tono empleado, todo eso le pareció absurdo, es decir, Toshiro se sentía tan entusiasmado como un niño en dulcería con la sola idea que las dos chicas más importantes de su vida, exceptuando a su hermana y su madre, se conocieran, esto sí que era una locura.

–Mañana, hoy estoy muy cansada –dijo antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación, aún tenía mucho que asimilar, se dijo el peliblanco.

.

.

Por esa razón ahora Hinamori esperaba en la colina donde pasaron tantos momento durante su niñez, estaba molesta, no con él y aunque odiara admitirlo no con esa pequeña quidam que le había robado a su amigo, no, ella estaba molesta consigo misma por no lograr aún encontrar lo que sea que tanto atrajera al serio e imperturbable Hitsugaya Toshiro a esa niña.

–Etto… Hola –salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa voz a su lado. –Soy Karin –tras ella estaba Toshiro, "mirando" su celular.

–Hola, soy Momo –tan cálida como la situación se lo permitía contestó al saludo.

–¿Momo? –preguntó –¿La amiga de la que tanto habla Toshiro?

–¡No hablo tanto de ella! –gritó Toshiro.

–Claro, claro, lo que digas enano –le restó importancia con un ademán de la mano.

–¡¿A quién le dices enano?! –gritó con un venita a punto todos de explotar en su cien –Tú eres más baja que yo por si no lo has notado –agregó receloso.

–Pero yo soy un niña, tú ya tienes dieciséis y sigues de la estatura de un chico de trece años, incluso Momo es más alta que tú –una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de la pequeña.

–Tsk… lo que digas –bufó molesto.

–Vamos, no te deprimas, si tomas leche puede que aún crezcas –y eso sí que le robo una risilla a Momo.

–Perdón –se disculpó ante la atenta mirada de los "novios".

–Ves, a ella sí le parecen graciosos los chistes, creo que el único amargado aquí eres tú

–¡Que no me digas así!

Y mientras la pelea continuaba la castaña entendió algo, ese "quidam" era lo mejor para su amigo, tal vez y solo tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba. Una parte de ella entristeció, adiós a las tardes con Rangiku para buscarle novia, aunque bueno, tal vez podrían comenzar una tarde para hablar con la pelinegra y encontrar nuevas formas de molestar al imperturbable Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Sip, eso sonaba muy divertido, además ya se imaginaba la cara que pondría Rangiku al ver a la adorable niña.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Fic totalmente dedicado a Nohelia Ruki por ganar en la semana HK del grupo de FB Universo Hitsukarin, espero disfrutes de este fic, ojalá sí, y sí estás conforme házmelo saber que yo gustosa te compenso. ¡Felicidades!

2.- Agradeceré los reviews.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
